Problem: Determine the value of $-1 + 2 + 3 + 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 + \dots + 10000$, where the signs change after each perfect square.
Solution: We can express the sum as
\begin{align*}
\sum_{n = 1}^{100} (-1)^n \sum_{k = (n - 1)^2 + 1}^{n^2} k &= \sum_{n = 1}^{100} (-1)^n \cdot \frac{(n - 1)^2 + 1 + n^2}{2} \cdot (2n - 1) \\
&= \sum_{n = 1}^{100} (-1)^n (2n^3 - 3n^ 2+ 3n - 1) \\
&= \sum_{n = 1}^{100} (-1)^n (n^3 + (n - 1)^3) \\
&= -0^3 - 1^3 + 1^3 + 2^3 - 2^3 - 3^3 + \dots + 99^3 + 100^3 \\
&= \boxed{1000000}.
\end{align*}